AREQUIPE
by alicexxshun
Summary: SABEN UN DATO INTERESANTE EL AREQUIPE SUELE SER EL MEJOR SUSTITUTO PARA LOS CHICOS,-que estabas viendo alice-" dicen que el que menos corre vuela" pero el sustituto para el arequipe ¿cual sera? LIJERAMENTE PERVERTIDO " deseperada alice "o quizás no tanto


_**ANTES QUE NADA QUICIERA AGRADECERLE A **__**N**__**ight Whisper-6, HINATA KAZAMI, BUMBURY ,PAOLA GEHABICH ,ALICELOVE1,SAKARY, XNEKO-ALICEX, HINATA GEHABICH, ALICEDARKUS**__,_ _**Tsubasa Kazami**__**,**_ _**Konan-Roia**_ Y TODAS LAS AUTORA SHUNXALICE QUE EXISTAN__

_**AREQUIPE**_

Necesito are quipe- es un buen sustituto de los _chicos_ ¡en serio!

Estaba viendo a shun bañarse, como:

Una querida julie me mostro un conducto que ella había descubierto para espiarlos, en serio y que carajos debía yo alice gehabich de meterme ahí a espiar a _**shun**_…

Y comencé a correr saque todo lo de la alacena y cuando por fin… lo encontré un vaso lleno de are quipe, pero no lo pude coger por que alguien se me adelanto…

-que haces alice desesperada o ¿_excitada_?, sea lo que sea que hallas estado haciendo no es propio de ti- me dijo arrogantemente

-quien yo haciendo algo indebido, como crees, ni que te estuviera espiando en el baño shun kazami- de repente me tape la boca ¿Cómo RAYOS podía ser tan TONTA?

-¿espiándome?, Wow que agallas debo admitir que me impresionas "_dicen que el menos corre vuela_"-dijo seductoramente demasiado para mi triste desgracia

El comenzó a comer el are quipe yo estaba estática, no retiraba su mirada de mi ¿qué rayos quería?

-sabes aun no me has dicho que estabas _**viendo,**_ alice oh vamos, dime sea lo que sea _¿te tiene traumada?_-dijo tranquilamente no pude concentrarme en mi repuesta porque estaba viendo como el are quipe se quedaba en sus labios esos dulces labios

- yo nada como crees no te estaba viendo bañarte…-hay RAYOS porque RAYOS no me tapan la boca, a porque ¿en serio soy tan tonta cuando de mentir se trata?

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua- Wow alice mirándome mientras me baño… enserio de verdad esperaba que fueras menos _pervertida _–dijo casi riéndose

-yo no te miraba, y vine por are quipe sabes suele ser un buen sustituto para los chicos-dije muy valiente aunque apenas analice lo que dije casi me tiro de espaldas por un precipicio -YA ENSERIO DEVERIA TAPARME LA BOCA- dije lo suficientemente audible para que shun lo oyera para mire desgracia o suerte

- Venias por are quipe no lastima ya se termino pero se como puedes comer un poco-dijo sereno y sin previo aviso sentí sus labios contra los míos, el are quipe me supo algo amargo en comparación a esos dulces labio que no me importo lo que me pasara en ese momento-

Probé el "are quipe" hasta hartarme, los labios de shun tenían bastantes sobrados de are quipe pegados en ellos-

-Wow si que trabajan me dijo runo riéndose, me separe bruscamente de shun aunque con mucha fuerza por que no quería hacerlo-

- yo eh-me aclare la garganta y dije- estaba comiendo are quipe- dije sin encontrar mas respuesta-

-pues que singular manera de hacerlo_ alice_- dijo runo muy divertida- bueno, me voy dijo -mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta-

-sabes _alice_, ya no hay _**are quipe**_ que mal, pero si el are quipe es el sustituto de los _**chicos**_…- _**los chicos podemos sustituir el are quipe-**_ verdad dijo mientras seductoramente me robaba un beso-

-no eres el único sustituto del are quipe lo sabes- verdad dije retándolo

-sabes que el otro sustituto, bueno para no ser tal cruel creo que deberías arreglártelas para el funeral del otro sustituto-

- en serio y como mataras al chocolate-dije riéndome el pareció asombrarse cayó en mi trampa

-bueno no sé cómo matar el chocolate, pero si se que te are desear espiarme todos los días y dejarme sustituir al are quipe por un buen tiempo dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme-

_**Si ya lo sé un poco pervertido pero en el buen sentido en fin quisiera informarles que estoy haciendo otro fanfic shunxalice se llama "FIX ME" (en español "fijarte en mi")**_

_**Les mostrare el sumari**_

_**El vuela como el viento y yo me quedo en la obscuridad…**_

_**El camina por el aire parece irreal, yo camino por las sombras de la obscuridad **_

_**Pero trate lo que trate el siempre me vera como una amiga mas o**__ quizás _

_**El pueda perdonar, tal vez el ame tanto como yo**_

_**-eso ni lo dudes alice yo te ami tanto como tu-**_

_**Eso espero y deseo**_

_**FIX ME**_

_**DEJEN RR SIQ UIEREN QUE SIGA ESCURBIENDO A Y PORFAVOR HAY UNA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL QUICIERAN POR FAVOR VOTAR EN SERIO GRECIAS LAS QUIERE SU AMIGA**_

_**ALICEXXSHUN**_

_**BESOS BYE**_


End file.
